Sola en el Mundo
by Io-Cullen
Summary: Bella, convertida en 1868, por Carlisle.50 años despues, 1918, se le aparece en el mercado un joven de 17 años ojos esmeralda y pelo cobrizo.Despues de estar sola en el mundo, solo con Carlisle. Aparece el, como le cambira la vida !
1. Chapter 1

Sola En El Mundo

Presentimientos

Mi nombres es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella. Mis padres son Charlie y Raneé. Nací el 13 de septiembre de 1868. Vivo en Forks (Washington).Hoy es 13 de septiembre de 1885, cumplo 17 años. Hace tiempo que presiento que este día iba a pasar algo, y no es porque fuera mi cumpleaños. Me encontraba en el asiento de atrás del coche de mis padres, iban hablando. De repente, lo único que vi fue una luz dejándome ciega, y rompiéndose el puente por el que íbamos. Íbamos cayendo en picado, mis padres no paraban de gritar, pero yo no podía hacer nada, no podía ni moverme, ni hablar, ni siquiera gritar, estaba congelada. Íbamos a morir. De repente, el coche choco con el agua, nos hundimos pero volvía a salir a flote. Había un montón de cristales y nos estábamos hundiendo, me intente quitar el cinturón pero no podía. Mi hacia delante y lo que vi me dejo destrozada, mi padre muerto clavándose el volante, y mi madre tenía toda la cara ensangrentada, no quería ver más. Cerré los ojos. El agua me llegaba por el cuello. Oí un ruido. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Lo que vi me dejo estupefacta.

-¡Mama!, ¡Mama, donde estas! – se oyó un golpe sordo, abrí mis ojos. Estaba en la orilla, el coche, donde hace apenas estaba hace poco segundos, ya no se veía. Mire a mi alrededor, no podía moverme me dolía la pierna y el estomago cerca de los pulmones, prácticamente no podía respirar. Entonces me di cuenta a un metro de mi estaba mi madre, y al lado de ella un hombre arrodillado. La intentando salvar.

-¡Mama!- dije como si fuera un suspiro, no podía respirar. Solo la hoy decir.

-Sálvala- dijo, no hoy mas solo unos pasos acercándose a mí. Entonces lo vi. Carlisle. Solo sentí un dolor en el cuello, que me estaba quemando, sentí que me cogía en volandas, y luego solo dolor. No sentía nada más.

Había perdido todo, no me quedaba ni padres, ni abuelos, ni nada. Sentí algo en mi mano, y empezó a hablarme. Me conto todo. Me estaba convirtiendo en una vampira, Según me había dicho Carlisle. Mi presentimiento se había hecho realidad, sabía que iba ser tan malo. Pero no tanta como para no dejarme nada en este mundo. Quería morir.

Bueno esta es mi primera historia y mi primar capi espero que os guste.

Opinar y Besitos!


	2. Ojos Azules y Verdes

Sola En El Mundo

2. Ojos Azules y Verdes

13 de septiembre 1918.

Después de 50 años, aquí estaba yo en Chicago con Carlisle, en mi cuerpo de una joven de 17 años. Hoy hacia 50 años de las muertes de mis padres. Estaba sola si no fuera por Carlisle, pero de todas formas…

-Carlisle, puede ir contigo hoy al hospital – dije por decima vez en el día, eran las 7 de la noche, quedaba poco para que Carlisle, se fuera al hospital. – Me aburro, estoy todo el día encerrada aquí – dije desesperada.

-No-dijo y no agrego más. Estaba harta, todos los días lo mismo, por la mañana leer en la biblioteca con Carlisle, por la tarde cazar y por la noche, NADA. Pero lo tenía claro, mañana que seguramente estaría nublado iría al mercado. Dijera, lo que dijera iría. A la hora Carlisle, se marcho. Pero no puedo más.

-¡Pero qué cuernos!- dije me quite el vestido y me puse el que me había comprado Carlisle, días atrás. Había salido pocas veces de la casa, pero no me importaba necesitaba aire, pero exactamente no de campo. Quería hablar con más gente, relacionarme. Fui directa a la plaza, a pesar de lo tarde que era había niños jugando en la calle. Había una panadería, me acerque compraría unos bollos. Vale, vale lo sé no me los iba a comer, pero a pesar de todo. Era algo como antojo, iba a abrir la puerta cuando sentí en la parte de atrás que tiraban de mi vestido.

Era una niña pequeña usaba un traje parecido al mío solo que en rosa bebe. Me puse a su altura, pero lo más extraño fue lo que hizo me toco la cara. Vale esto es muy raro.

-Que quieres, pequeña- dije acariciándole los cabellos rubios. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, azul celeste.

-Quero bollo- dijo los siguiente que hizo fue intentar empujar con una manita llena de hoyuelos. Así que la ayude un poco. Nada más entrar nos preguntó.

-Buenas noches, señorita, que desea estábamos a punto de cerrar.

-Buenas noches-dije-Que deseas, pequeña-dije mirando esos ojos azules que me encantaban. Levanto su pequeña mano y señalo.

-Cueno-dijo. Se dio la vuelta y me miro, me dio una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, dame uno, por favor- dije a la señora que nos atendía. Me dio una sonrisa amable y fue a por el cuerno que la niña había elegido. Lo envolvió y me lo tendió. Lo cogí y se lo día la pequeña, para que se lo comiera. Me dijo el precio y se lo page. Bueno ahora que aria con esta pequeña, no me importaba su compañía, ni mucho menos. Estábamos en la calle nos sentamos en un banco cerca de la fuente. De repente oí gritos, como si estuvieran llamando a alguien. Sonaban desesperadas era la vos de un hombre y una mujer. Se acercaban a la plaza, los gritos se oían más cerca. Entonces los vio, una mujer agarrada del brazo, de un hombre me imagino de su marido con cara de pánico. Según se iban acercando los podía ver mejor, ella con las mejillas sonrojadas, un vestido de encaje color naranja. Estaba llorando, por no encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando, el hombre es tenso se hacia un caballero, pero en el fondo estaba destrozado.

-¡Charlotte!, ¡Mi niña!- gritaba la mujer desesperadamente. Alguien a mi lado dejo de comer, bueno lo poco que quedaba y se tenso. Se puso a mirar para todos los lados, hasta que hallo a la pareja se bajo del banco, de un golpe y corrió a donde estaba la pareja. La niña se tiro a sus brazos. La madre dejo de llorar y la sostuvo, levanto la mirada, porque la pequeña le había dicho al oído. La mujer se me acerco y me dijo.

-Gracias, señorita, por haber cuidado de mi hija, dios que disgusto me has dado, Charlotte-dijo la madre a su hija, la niña solo en respuesta se aferro mas al cuello de su madre.

-No, hay problema, es encantadora. Me llamo Bella Swan.- dije tendiéndole la mano a la mujer.

-Encantada Bella, mi nombre es Tanya Denali, bueno en realidad Masen. Este de aquí, es mi esposo Peter Masen, y esta es nuestra pequeña Charlotte.-Me dijo bajando a la niña y estrechándome la mano. Entonces, por primera vez me fije bien en los ojos de la mujer, eran azul celeste, como los de la niña.

-Encantado Bella-Me dijo el hombre que la acompañaba. Le tendí la mano .

-Igualmente-dije. Me fije en la familia, y me acorde de mis padres. Bueno ahora iria al hospital.-Bueno, si me disculpan me retiro-dije. Le di un beso en la frente a la niña. Pero cuando me iba a ir.

-Bella, porque no vienes a cenar hoy con nosotros en nuestra mansión-me dijo el hombre.-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haber cuidado de mi hija-dijo con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Tanya.

-Sí, es cierto- aprobó Tanya.-Ven, nos conoceremos mejor, por favor- dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Le sonreí a los dos con la misma cálida sonrisa.

-Aceptaría, de verdad, pero tengo prisa. Otra vez, será-dije asintieron y me dirija al hospital. Cuando me encontraba en la puerta del hospital, vi salir a Carlisle. Sigilosamente me escondí y me puse a su lado.

-Hola-le dije. Estuvo a punto de pegar un salto. Primero, sus ojos estaban por la sorpresa, pero luego note que empezaron a enfadarse. Pero me hablo de la forma más calmada posible.

-Bella, que haces aquí- me dijo en tono de reproche, pero con lo calmado que era él más bien pareció una pregunta.

-Me aburría, Carlisle. No podía mas-dije mirando al frente. No hablamos más en el camino. Cuando llegamos a la entra de la casa, me hizo pasar primero como buen caballero era. Subí corriendo a mi habitación, me quite el vestido y lo puse en el armario. Entonces, me di cuenta de algo, los ojos color esmeralda oscuro de Peter. Me pregunte una cosa, ¿tendrían todos los Masen, ese tono de ojos?

-Bella, puedes bajar- me dijo Carlisle, en el piso superior. Al segundo llegue a la Biblioteca.

-Dime-dije sentándome en el sofá de la biblioteca.

-Conociste a alguien, en tu paseo-dijo Carlisle sentándose al lado mío. Sabía que para él era como una hija, y él para mí un padre. Yo solo asentí.-A quienes- dijo cogiéndome la barbilla, para que le mirase a los ojos.

-A Peter y Tanya Masen, y a su hija- dije en un suspiro. Luego le cogí de las manos.-Lo siento-dije. No me arrepentía de haber salido, pero veía a Carlisle, un poco disgustado.

-No, te disculpes. Tienes razón, necesitabas salir- dijo de forma cálida. Asentí y subí corriendo a mi habitación, me recosté en la cama, no dormía, cierto. Pero me gusta tumbarme y cerrar los ojos y recordar cosas. Al principio un poco frustrante, recordar poco, pero luego empecé a recordar cosas. Ahora estaba tumbada y lo único que venía a mi mente, eran esos ojos azules y verdes.

Hola! Bueno este es mi segundo capi espero que os guste. Siempre había pensado, que ponemos a Tanya, como la bruja, esta vez la quería poner como una madre que se preocupa por su hija, y su marido. Quería que Tanya unida a alguien y como se que a ella en la saga le gusta Edward, pues puse a Peter como su marido y hermano de Edward.

Bueno muchos ¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS! Espero que os guste. Dejar reviews. Os quiero.


	3. Flores

Sola En El Mundo

3. Flores

Como había supuesto el día anterior, iba a hacer nublado. Aun era temprano, por lo que marcaba el reloj de mi habitación, eran las la 5 y media de la mañana, iría al mercado a partir de las 7. Estaba como loca, tenía ganas de ir al mercado, compraría algún collar y anillo. Y flores, me encantaban las flores me encantaba olerlas, estar a su alrededor me tranquilizaba y me sentía cómoda. De repente, y por primera vez en 50 años supe porque.

…[Flashback]…

Tenía 5 años. Estaba en un jardín, lleno de flores de todos los colores y tamaños pero todas igual de hermosas. A lo lejos, entre las flores distinguía una silueta, era mi madre estaba regando las plantas por allí. De repente, sentí algo en mi hombro, me di la vuelta había una joven de 22 años.

-Nana Jess, tú crees que me dejara acercarme para ayudarla-dije con vos triste, de un momento a otro sentí que corría una lagrima por mi mejilla. Mi nana saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, se puso a mi altura y me limpio la mejilla.

-Claro que si, Bella-dijo acariciándome la mejilla, se volvió a poner de pie y me extendió su mano para que la cogiera. La cogí dubitativa.-Vamos a preguntarle, ya verás cómo le encanta que la ayudes-dijo de forma amistosa, al minuto estuvimos junto a ella. Yo agarre la mano más fuerte de Jess, mi madre nos miro, pero como no decíamos nada, volvió a sus cosas. Mire a Jess y asintió, luego se soltó y me dejo hay sola con mi madre.

-Mami, te importaría si te ayuda, por favor-dije con voz temblorosa. Lo único antes de que ella contestara fue una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Claro que si, corazón- me cogió de la mano y me explico cómo tenía que hacerlo estuvimos toda la tarde hay, después me sentó en un banco que había escondido entre las plantas, y me estuvo contando muchas historias. Así fue todas las tardes, hasta los 11 años. Luego empecé a ir a casa de Angie a jugar o hablar. Cuando estaba cansada o triste, o simplemente no podía morir salía y me sentaba en el banco donde años atrás había estado por primera vez con mi madre.

…[Fin Flashback]…

Con ese recuerdo paso bastante tiempo, pero aun así eran las 6 y media. Recordé algo. Fui corriendo a velocidad vampírica al despacho de Carlisle. Pero no estaba.

-¡Carlisle!, ¡Carlisle!- dije a grito pelado. Salí a la parte del jardín, no estaba. ¿Dónde estaría? De un momento a otro sentí que venía del bosque.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo preocupado, me cogió la cara para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

-Tranquilo- dije, el soltó las manos de mi cara pero me cogió de la mano.-Solo que ayer se me olvido decirte, que me invitaron a la mansión yo Salí diciendo que tenía mucha prisa, que otro día seria, creo que más pronto o más tarde tendremos que ir, porque como comprenderás no pienso ir sola-dije a toda velocidad. El solo asintió y sonrió. De repente me di cuenta de otra cosa, el lo aceptara como si conociera a alguien de esa familia.

-Carlisle, ¿conoces a los Masen?-el solo asintió.

- ¿Quiénes son? Háblame de ellos, parece una familia estupenda, por lo menos Tanya y Peter, bueno y no hablar de la pequeña, ella es estupenda-dije recordando como conocí a cada uno de ellos.

-El señor y la señora Masen, se llaman Edward y Elisabeth. Tienen a su hijo mayor Peter, de 23 años, el se caso con Tanya Denali y tuvieron a la pequeña al poco tiempo, esos son los que conoces. Luego tienen al menor Edward, de 17 años. Es un caballeo ese muchacho y muy guapo. Bueno en realidad la familia Masen, son todos guapísimos. Antes de que me preguntes les conozco porque ellos no van al hospital, son de clase alta, así que tiene que ir el médico, fui un día que llovía, y así los conocí. Pero bueno te dejo te veo preparada y sé que vas a ir al marcad, así que y compra algo. Bueno adiós, luego te veo.-dijo, por lo que vi apreciaba a esa familia, pero sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba de Edward. Sonreí al darme cuenta de eso. Dios, que sonrisa de tonta tendría que tener.

Bueno hora de ir al mercado, me levante y fui por las calles hasta llegar. Había un montón de gente comprando de todas verduras, pescado, carne, telas, vestidos….. Y flores me acerque al tendedero y estuve mirando, al lado mío apareció un muchacho de pelo cobrizo, musculoso, guapo más bien hermoso me quede embobada viéndole como una tonta, y eso que aun no había visto su cara, aparte la vista rápidamente. Ahora le sentí a él mirándome, sonreí. Fui a coger un ramo, ero a la vez choque con la suya, levante la cara y vi a la persona más guapa de la tierra, era un ángel esos ojos color esmeralda. Me sonrió y me saco de mis sueños.

-Cógelo usted, yo comprare otro. De todas formas era para mi madre. No tiene importancia .Por cierto soy Edward Masen. Y tú, señorita- me dijo. Oh Dios, este es Edward Masen, es mucho más guapo de lo que Carlisle decía y esos ojos color esmeralda, a partir de hoy mi piedra preferida era la esmeralda preferida.

-Isabella Swan, pero llámeme Bella-le estreche la mano y le sonreí. Así que eres un Masen-dije mirándole a los ojos en los que me perdía, dios me encantan.

-Sí, ¿conoces a alguien de mi familia?-dijo con el ceño fruncido, parecía confuso. Asentí.

-Conozco a tu hermano, a su esposa y su hija. Son encantadores-dije cogiendo el ramo y pagando. Después, me ofreció su brazo y me llevo a una mansión, estuvimos hablando todo el camino. Abrió la verja, Dios, si que era grande la casa de los Masen, me dijo que espera en el porche que ahora venia. Me senté en las sillas y al poco rato, apareció Edward.

-Ahora traerán el té-me dijo sentándose a mi lado. Parecía nervioso se estaba pasando todo el rato la mano por el pelo. M e miro me sonrió de forma cariñosa, Oh dios a partir de hoy esa iba a ser mi sonrisa prefería. Tenía que empezar a cazar más a menudo por qué no veas como huele. Se me hace la boca agua al olerle.-Bueno, yo te he contado un montón de cosas sobre mí y mi familia. Cuéntame algo sobre ti- dijo pasándose con nerviosismo otra la vez la mano por el pelo. Le sonreí y a sentí.

-Claro, vivo a tres manzanas de aquí con mi tío Carlisle Cullen-iba a continuar pero me interrumpió.

-El doctor Cullen, es tu tío, me tendría que haber dado cuenta la piel blanca y esos ojos de color miel.-yo solo asentí.-Perdona por interrumpirte, continua.-dijo de forma cálida. Iba a continuar pero apareció una mujer de unos 40 años. Venía con una bandeja de té. Hora de tomar comida humana, pensé. Lo apoyo encima de la mesa de la tetera y las dos tazas. Y se retiro. Continúe.

-Mis padres murieron hace un año, y mi tío Carlisle, me acogió en su casa era la única familia que tenia. La verdad es que es mi tío segundo, pero es lo único que tengo. Pero en el fondo me siento sola en el mundo. Lo único que me tranquiliza o si estoy triste, son las flores no veas cómo le he puesto el jardín de atrás a mi tío.-dije el solo asentía, mientras se bebía el té. Cogí la taza y di tres sorbos pequeñitos. Entonces me cogió de la mano sin decirme nada, y me arrastro al jardín de la parte de atrás. En cuanto llegamos me quede maravillada me recordaba el sitio de mi madre y a lo lejos había una farola con una regadera (_así la llamo yo a la planta que sube por las casa_)y al lado un banco. Sonreí, el no había soltado a un mi mano me acerco a las plantas, se agacho un poco y cogió una margarita, se volvió para encararme y me la puso en el pelo, sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa ese momento era tan perfecto que sobraba las palabra. Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y me enseño todas las plantas. No decíamos nada. Cuando acaba de enseñarme el lugar, me guio al banco de antes y nos sentamos. No hablamos, solo nos sonreíamos. Por instinto propio y no sé porque apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, el al principio se puso tenso, pero empezó a acariciar mi pelo. Entonces mire al cielo para ver las nubes pero lo que vi eran estrellas y la luna. Ya era de noche me tendría que ir a casa. Le mire y el solo suspiro. Le levante la cara para que me mirara a los ojos.

-No te preocupes mañana nos veremos, te lo prometo-dije. Me di la vuelta pero alguien me agarro de la cadera para no poder moverme .No podía verle la cara estaba de espalda pero se acerco y me susurro un simple.

-Quédate-no sé cómo pero accedí, lo siguiente que supe era entrar en un comedor enorme me dijo donde estaba el teléfono para que llamara a Carlisle. Llame a casa, pero no me lo cogió nadie, así que llame al hospital, me lo cogió y me dijo que a las 6 de la mañana me quería en casa. Acepte. Cenamos. Pero no vi a los padres de Edward, mañana le preguntaría, la criada me preparo el cuarto de en frente de Edward y me dejo el pijama. Pero a mitad de la noche sentí unos golpes en la puerta, quien seria era de noche tendrían que estar todos dormidos. La puerta se abrió.

Hasta aquí capi, mañana otro subo todos los días espero que os guste para mi es mi preferido. Bueno muchos besitos y dejar reviews.

Os quiero.¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS!


	4. No Me Puedo Enamorar, Pero Lo Hice

Sola En El Mundo

4. No Me Puedo Enamorar, Pero Lo Hice.

Cogí mi bata y fui a abrir la puerta, sabía que no era Edward por qué no olía igual, olía a chica. Cuando abrí me encontré con una Tanya un poco alterada. No sabía los que la pasaba pero por la forma en que me miraba necesitaba consuelo, estuve unos segundos mirándola, pero luego ella se hecho sobre mí y me abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo, olía bien. Corcholis tenía que haber ido a cazar, me regañe mentalmente. Cuando me dejo de abrazar, le índice que pasara, paso y cerré la puerta. Se sentó en mi cama y cogió mi almohada, y siguió sollozando.

-Que te ocurre, Tanya-dije levantándole la cara para que me mirara a los ojos, ella me miro y sollozo más fuerte la traje hacia a mi pecho abrazándola y acariciándole en pelo.

-Peter, Peter, Peter…. Nos enfadamos, no me gusta enfadarme con él, lo amo. Pero quiere tener más hijos y no puedo sufrí mucho por Charlotte y no puedo pasar por lo mismo.-dijo temblando acurrucándose entre mis pierna, abrazando la almohada.

-Por qué no hablas con él y, se lo explicas, el te ama, seguro que te comprende-dije poniéndole el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-No se lo he contado a nadie, fuera de mi familia, ni a mis hermanas, ni mis padres. Estuve a punto de morir, después de sacar a Charlotte, me empezó a salir mucha sangre y podía haber muerto. Tuve que estar un mes de reposo, si hacia un movimiento brusco se me podían y los puntos, podía morirme desangrándome o quedarme estéril. Fue un mes horrible, no puede arriesgarme a quedarme embarazada otra vez, yo deseo un hijo tanto como él, pero no quiero morir y no soportaría no tener ningún hijo mas-dijo llorando.

-Lo siento, de verdad-ella solo asintió con la cabeza.-Bueno anda ve a tu habitación y habla con él, preguntar al médico si corres algún peligro, y si no pues los intentáis.-dije con una sonrisa triunfante. Mañana hablaría con Carlisle, le diría sobre el casa y haber lo que contestaba, estaba segura de que si Carlisle se encargaba del parto no habría, ningún problema. Ella volvió a asentir y se levanto, dejo la almohada, y me abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo y después se separo, se acerco a la puerta.

-Gracias, ha sido muy bueno hablar contigo, de verdad. Eres una buena amiga. Buenas noches-dijo antes de abrir y irse cerrando la puerta tras de si. Coloque la almohada en su sitio y me tumbe en la cama. Como sabia Tanya que estaba aquí, seguro se lo habría dicho la criada. Da igual, pensé. Cerré los ojos y pensé en lo que había pasado con Edward, como nos conocimos, el ramo, donde lo había dejado, así en el banco mañana antes de irme iría a recogerlo. Recordé como era tocar su piel, sus ojos, ese pelo, dios como me gustaría enredar mis manos en su pelo. Me estaba enamorando, no podía ser yo era una vampiro, no me podía enamorar era peligrosa para él. Y no me lo perdonaría nunca si le hiciese algún día daño. Suspire, me puse de costado recordando su cara. Sentí que alguien abría la puerta de mi habitación, ese olor, ese olor lo conocía yo muy bien era el de Edward. Que hacia Edward, en mi habitación.

Tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y verle, pero me hice la dormida. Sentí como mi cama se hundía a mi lado y después un aliento cerca de mi oído. Después, sentí una mano acariciarme la mejilla para después sustituirlos por unos labios. Oh madre mía, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cada vez me enamoraba mas de este chico, no Bella, no puedes eres vampiro.

-Me enamore de ti, Bella y apenas te conozco-dijo en un suspiro, era momento de intervenir, no podía despertarme porque sabría que lo habría escuchado. Así que me hice la dormida hablando en sueños.

-Edward, Edward no me dejes, te quiero-dije con voz ahogada.-Yo también, Te amo-dije, de repente quería verle la cara me levante de golpe, me no a velocidad vampírica. El me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo también le sonreí.

-Que haces aquí-dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Esto-dijo. Y después, me beso. Me beso, me estaba besando quería dar saltos de alegría, de lo entusiasmada que estaba no le correspondí al beso, y se aparto.

-Lo siento.-dijo con voz triste.-Me impulse, que mal caballero soy , así no me han educado mis padres- mascullo. A la porra pensé, le levante la cara y le bese. Tardo un segundo en devolverme el beso, pero lo hice aparte las manos de su cara y las lleva a su pelo. Ohh que suave, y sedoso. Cuando no pudo respirar mas se aparto, pero dejo pegadas nuestras frentes.

-Quieres ser mi novia-dijo mirándome alegría en los ojos.

-Si-dije para volver a besarle. Nos dimos unos cuantos besos más. Y se levanto de la cama. Hice un puchero al notar que se alejo. El solo me sonrió, y me dio otro beso más profundo.

-M e tengo que ir a mi habitación, tienes que dormir-dijo con voz serie. Pero que le tampoco quería alegarse porque apenas se movió un centímetro.

-Quédate –dije agarrándome de la mano. El solo asintió y se metió conmigo debajo de la colcha.

-Debes pensar que soy el pero caballero de todos, te robe un beso y ahora me meto debajo de tu colcha para dormir contigo. Tendría que haber ido a pedir tu mano a Carlisle.-dijo tristemente. Yo solo reí.

-Eres mi caballero, eres especial y Carlisle, hubiese aceptado de todos modos.-dije dándole un besito de buenas noches.-Buenas noches.-dije en un suspiro.

-Buenas noches-dijo agarrándome de la cintura para me acurrucara en sus pecho cosas que hice de inmediato. El se quedo dormido pronto. Y yo bueno, no dormí pero como si lo hubiese hecho, por estaba en las nubes, con él. No podía enamorarme, pero lo hice y no me arrepiento, a lo mejor no estaría tan sola en el mundo.

Bueno aquí les dejo nuevo capi, espero que os guste subo todos los días, así que seguirme. Bueno besoss y dejar reviews. Os quiero.


	5. Nota De La Autora IoCullen

Nota de la Autora Io-Cullen

Hola a todos y a todas como podéis ver no he podido subir y pido que me perdonáis. Me voy de vacaciones por lo que no voy a poder subir ya que es un hotel y no tengo ordenador portátil. Lo peor de todo no es eso. Cuando vuelva a mi casa de las vacaciones de la playa, me vuelvo a ir solo de campamento, si lo sé tengo 17 años, pero me encanta el bosque y estar con mis amigos fuera del instituto y de las calles de la ciudad. Esta nota no es solo es para despedirme hasta el 16 de agosto, también es para daros las gracias a cada uno de los que han leído mi historia. Prometo que cuando llegue del campamento subiré y esta historia os encantara.

Bueno gracias a todos vosotros y muchos besos.

Io-Cullen


	6. Pandemia

Sola En El Mundo

5. Pandemia

A las 5:30 de la mañana seguía acurrucada a Edward, el no se había movido ni un centímetro. Cosa buena ya que seguía abrazada a él. Pero tenía que moverme rápido porque en media hora tenía que estar en casa. Me deshice del abrazo y me vestí a velocidad vampírica. Me acerque a Edward y le di un beso en la frente, me dirigí hacia la puerta pero en ese momento Edward se estaba levantando.

-Buenos días, amor- dios me acababa de llamar amor, Isabella respóndele y rápido Carlisle te espera.

-Buenos días-me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla- Me tengo que ir Carlisle, me espera. Adiós-dije me di la vuelta, y volví hacia la puerta.- Ahh, vuelve a tu habitación, haber si va a venir alguien, metete en tu cama y descansa vale. Te quiero.-dije saliendo de la habitación. Pero el me siguió.

-De acuerdo, yo también te quiero. Iré a tu casa esta tarde-dijo me beso en la mejilla y con eso se fue a su habitación. Suspire. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con la criada.

-Bueno días, señorita-dijo amablemente y se fue hacia la cocina.

-Disculpe, me voy es para que arregle la habitación. -dije. -Podría decirle a Tanya que adiós de mi parte.-dije. Me quería despedir de ella, pero era demasiado temprano.

-Por supuesto, señorita-dijo y con eso se metió otra vez a la cocina. Fui a la puerta y salí. Baje las escaleras del porche y abrí la verja. Di la vuelta a la casa y me metí en el bosque, iría a cazar llegaría tarde de todas formas. Cace dos alces y me fui a casa. Abrí la verja y subí las escaleras, y abrí la puerta. Me dirigí hacia el despacho. Toque a la puerta antes de entrar. Se oyó un adelante. Abrí y pase al despacho, mire a Carlisle y me senté en una de las sillas en frente de su mesa. El levanto la cara de los papeles y me miro, alzo una ceja.

-Buenos días, hija-dijo aun con la ceja levantada.

-Buenos días, tío-dije con la cabeza baja.

-No tienes nada que contarme-dijo. Pero yo seguía con la cabeza. Asentí. Le conté todo, pero en ningún momento levante la cabeza. Tenía miedo. –Bueno, te diría que no volvieras a verle dado que vas hacer lo que quieras porque lo amas, haría lo mismo. Ten cuidado, y ve todos los días de caza. Por cierto te he dejado un nuevo vestido en tu cama, dúchate, te relajaras y luego baja quiero que me ayudes a algunas cosas.-me dijo.

Salí del despacho y subí corriendo a mi habitación el vestido era precio (_en mi perfil_) blanco con bordados violetas, y al lado una caja la cogí y la abrí con cuidado. Había un collar y unos pendientes a juego con el vestido. Lo deje con cuidado en la cama y baje corriendo al despacho de Carlisle, entre sin llamr y me tire a sus brazos.

-Gracias, es precioso y las joyas. Te quiero.-dije aun abrazada a el. M e separe y le mire a la cara.

-De nada, cariños. Yo también te quiero. -sonrío. Y me volvía tirar a sus brazos le di un beso en la mejilla y me separe.-Bueno ahora súbete a bañar y te le pones, seguro que te queda perfecto, corre-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me diera prisa. Salí otra vez del despacho y subí corriendo al baño de mi habitación, me quite el vestido y me metí en la ducha. Después de 30 minutos en la ducha, salí me envolví en la toalla y salí a mi ha mi habitación, me puse la ropa interior limpia, y luego el vestido me quedaba perfecto, me volví hacia en tocador y me hice un peinado poco elaborado y me puse una tiara a juego. Coloque el vestido el otro vestido en el armario. Y la ropa interior en el cesto de la ropa sucia, me volví mirar en el espejo y me pregunte si a Edward le gustaría seguro que si, pensé. Cogí la cajita de el collar y los pendiente, me puse los pendientes, y baje despacio las escaleras vi como Carlisle salía del despacho para verme al pie de la escalera, me quede en el último escalón para que me viera, y me acerque a él.

-Me los has regalado tú, y mereces que me pongas el collar. – cogió la caja y luego el collar me devolvió la caja vacía y me aparto el pelo del cuello y me puso en collar.

-Ha sido un placer tener el honor de ponerte el collar-dijo acariciándome la mejilla-Ahora vamos a mi despacho, necesito comentarte una cosa.-se fue hacia el despacho y yo le seguí deje la caja en la mesa de enfrente del sofá. Me senté en una silla de enfrente de su escritorio, moví mi silla y la deje en frente de la de Carlisle. - Bien han llegado unos informes desde fuera de la ciudad, en el que informa una gran pandemia, es mortal. Bella nosotros dos no podemos cogerla así que si llega el momento tendrás que ayudarme en el hospital. Te digo esta pandemia es muy peligrosa, no sé cuanto tardara en llegar, puede que unos meses. Pero dime podrás ayudarme se que tienes mucho autocontrol, claro que nunca se ha dado el caso de tu ver la sangre. Bien, como digo los efectos de esta pandemia son empieza con las tos, y al poco tiempo el aire llega a los pulmones pero no lo expulsa lo que provoca que la muera asfixiado esto es lo poco que se sabe, pero desgraciadamente no tiene cura. Morirá gente, mucha gente. Eso es todo. Son las 13:30, me gustaría dar un paseo ¿me acompaños? – yo estaba ausente oía a Carlisle, pero no podía reaccionar iba a morir mucha gente, tiene que haber una cura siempre había una cura, pero si había dicho que no había, no había. Ayudaría a Carlisle para lo que necesitara, iba a morir gente inocente, pero haría todo lo que está a mi alcance. Levante la vista y Carlisle me miraba con preocupación. Acepte la mano que me estaba extendiendo. Me dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrir.

-Bella, no te preocupes aun queda tiempo, puede que de aquí en adelante encuentren una cura ahora sonríe.-dijo. Me abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar primero, cerro y me ofreció su brazo, lo acepte. Y sonreí quedaba tiempo, no había de que preocuparse. Salimos a la calle y andamos por toda la ciudad me llevo a un sitio. Era la tienda donde compraba mis vestidos, entramos y me compro dos más con sus joyas respectivamente. Mañana me lo enviarían a casa. Salimos de la tienda a las 15:30. Dios como pasa el tiempo. Caminamos y llegamos a la plaza, donde conocí a la pequeña Charlotte, lo extraño es que se encontraba hay sentada en el banco, comiendo un cuerno con su madre. Le dije a Carlisle quienes eran el solo asintió. Pero antes de llegar me acorde de algo.

-Carlisle, Tanya al dar a luz de Charlotte, después tuvo una hemorragia, pudo haber muerto. Estuvo un mes de reposo sin hacer movimientos bruscos, porque podría morir o quedar estéril. El caso es que desea tener otro bebe, pero tiene miedo. Y no sabe qué hacer. Por eso pensé que contándotelo a ti, a lo mejor te podrías encargar de su caso. Si se llega a quedar embarazada. Sé que no tendría ningún problema contigo.- dije mirando de reojo a Tanya y velocidad vampírica. El solo asintió, como diciendo que se haría cargo.

-No hay problema. – me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a hasta donde estaba Tanya con Charlotte. La pequeña se dio cuenta antes que la madre y le dio lo poco que le quedaba de cuerno y vino corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Bella!; ¡Bella!-grito y vino corriendo y se tiro encima mío, la cogí al vuelo. Tanya se acerco a nosotros y me dio un abrazo. Baje a Charlotte.

-Bella, que haces aquí. Dios déjame verte, estas hermosa, aunque veo que viene de familia, Doctor Cullen. – me dijo soltando mis manos.

- Tú también esta hermosa. Nosotros dábamos una vuelta. Oye le he contado a Carlisle lo de tu embarazo.-dije.

-No te preocupes Tanya, mañana pásate al hospital con tu marido.-dijo Carlisle.

-Bueno y vosotras que hacéis aquí. – dije acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña. Me iba a contestar pero la pequeña salió corriendo a algo detrás mía. A Tanya no la dio tiempo a contestar.

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t

Bueno aquí otro capítulo espero que os guste. Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir. Lo siento. Bueno ya he aprendido a poner fotos en mi perfil así que si queréis ver los vestidos de Bella ir a mi perfil. Y eso es todo, creo.

DEJAR REVIEWS, PLIS. Besitos y abrazos fuertes.


End file.
